Mars
Mars is the fourth planet in the Sol system and a Federation Member State. History over Mars in 2032]] Mars was first colonized by Humans in 2103 (''VOY'' episode The 37's), and established as a colony of United Earth. In the mid-22nd Century, however, a general uprising known as the War of Martian Independence occurred in support of Martian sovereignty (''TNG'' novel: ''Section 31'': Rogue) This movement culminated with the drafting of the Fundamental Declarations of the Martian Colonies, which became one of the most important documents addressing individual rights in Federation history (''TOS'' episode: Court Martial). Mars eventually gained independence from United Earth and later became a Federation Member State in its own right by 2286. (''TNG'' novel: The Genesis Wave, Book 1). In 2155, Mars was the site of the Verteron Array, a powerful device designed to keep asteroids and other planetoids away from Earth and other important locales in the Sol System. That year, the anti-alien terrorist group known as Terra Prime attempted to hijack the array to destroy the headquarters complex of the United Earth Starfleet in order to force all non-Humans out of the Sol System. The attempt failed with the intervention of the crew of ''Enterprise'' NX-01. (''ENT'' episodes: Demons and Terra Prime). As part of Humans' colonization efforts, Mars was in the process of being terraformed in the mid-22nd century, by redirecting comets to impact the planet and release their frozen gases into the thin Martian atmosphere (''ENT'' episode: Terra Prime). Technological breakthroughs made after contact with the Vulcans made terraforming Mars much more feasible and warming the planet was accomplished in a fraction of the time 21st century scientists had predicted. Water and oxygen were liberated from the subterranean permafrost and genetically engineered bacteria were introduced into the terrain. This began the terraforming process. There were colonists on Mars as early as 2103, but they needed atmospheric suits in order to breathe outside a biosphere. Not quite one hundred years after that, Mars possessed a breathable atmosphere. The earliest colonists utilized local Martian resources to build habitable structures, including basaltic regolith. Refined and mixed with water, it forms a crude concrete. This process was far more efficient than trying to bring building materials from Earth. (''VOY'' novel: Mosaic) Mars is the location of the city of Utopia Planitia, and Starfleet's Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. In one timeline, these were destroyed by the Borg as they invaded the Sol Star System (Star Trek: Armada) (''VOY'' episode: "The 37's"; TNG episode: Encounter at Farpoint) Beginning on reference stardate 1/9010, the Mars shipyards were a major contributor of ships to the growing numbers of ''Loknar''-class frigates entering service. (RPG reference: Federation Ship Recognition Manual) In 2376, this was listed as the host location of a current or past marathon. ( ) Geography Settlements *Ares City *Bradbury City *Bradbury Township *Fort Kiley *Martian Colony 3 *New Chicago *New Venice *Utopia Planitia Other *Valles Marineris Points of Interest *Endurance University People on Mars.]] Notable Martians *Lieutenant Sean Hawk, conn officer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. *Dr. Marat Lon, terraformer *Lieutenant Mira Romaine, of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] *Doctor Simon Tarses, of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] and Deep Space Nine *Ensign Vanessa Theriault, of the [[USS Sagittarius (NCC-1894)|USS Sagittarius]] Members of Jean-Luc Picard's family were also among the earliest Martian settlers. (movie: Star Trek: Generations) Other Martian Residents *Jaresh-Inyo, former President of the United Federation of Planets (and native of Grazer) retired to Mars after leaving office in 2372, and was buried there following his death in 2380 (novel: ''Articles of the Federation'') *Leah Brahms and Benjamin Sisko resided on Mars while stationed at Utopia Planitia. *Lieutenant Scott Fillion of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] was from Mars and his son Jason still resided there in 2379. (TNG novel: A Time to Heal) Apocrypha The RPG The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon, published by Last Unicorn Games after they had lost their Star Trek licence, states that prior to the Breen attack on Earth in late-2375, the Breen fleet attacked the Mars Defense Perimeter. Connections * * Category:Planets Category:Federation worlds Category:Alpha Quadrant Planets Category:Federation Colonies Category:Sol system